Phenylalanine hydroxylase can undergo a spontaneous, Mn++-sensitive activation that selectively increases its tetrahydrobiopterin-dependent activity. Modification of a single sulfhydryl group on phenylalanine hydroxylase also leads to a marked, selective increase in this activity. The native hydroxylase binds more than 1 molecule of phenylalanine per molecule of enzyme.